tmetranslationsfandomcom-20200213-history
TBA Skills Pregnancy Venda
1. As a traditional birth attendant or TBA it is important to give good advice to pregnant women. A pregnant woman needs to take care of herself and keep healthy. This will help her baby grow strong and healthy inside her until the baby is born. needed here 2. When she is pregnant the woman needs to eat a good mixture of food, including fruit and vegetables, at least 3 times a day. needed here 3. If a pregnant woman does not feel like eating much food, she should try to eat several smaller meals during the day. This is better than eating one large meal each day. needed here 4. Eating frequent small meals will help ease morning sickness and heartburn. Now try to answer these questions. needed here 5. Can a TBA help a pregnant woman before her baby is born? needed here 6. Yes, needed here 7. Or no? needed here 8. Press a button now. needed here 9. That’s right. A very important role of a TBA is to give good advice to pregnant women before the baby is born. needed here 10. What is the best way for a pregnant woman to eat her daily food? needed here 11. She should have one big meal in the morning, needed here 12. or she should eat several smaller meals throughout the day? needed here 13. Press a button now. needed here 14. Yes! Eating regularly will help the woman feel better during her pregnancy. needed here 15. Good food helps the pregnant woman keep strong and helps the baby grow well. As well as your main food there are different types of food a pregnant woman needs to eat. needed here 16. Some foods make the baby grow well and keep the mother strong. These grow foods include meat, fish, eggs, beans and lentils. needed here 17. Some foods help protect the baby and pregnant woman from disease. These protective foods are mainly fruit and vegetables. needed here 18. Some foods give the pregnant woman energy and help her body make breast milk after the baby is born. Examples of energy foods are oils and peanuts. Now here are some questions for you. needed here 19. Why is good food important for pregnant women? needed here 20. Because it helps the pregnant woman keep strong, needed here 21. Or because it tastes delicious? needed here 22. Press a button now. needed here 23. That’s right. A pregnant woman needs good food to keep herself strong and to help her baby grow. needed here 24. Which of these is a good meal for a pregnant woman? needed here 25. Some biscuits and sweets, needed here 26. Or rice with fish and vegetables? needed here 27. Press a button now. needed here 28. Yes! A healthy meal should have a good mixture of different foods, including fruit and vegetables. needed here 29. Pregnant women should drink cooled, boiled, clean water, fruit juices and tea. needed here 30. They should not drink alcohol during the pregnancy as this can harm the baby. needed here 31. Why is it bad for pregnant women to drink alcohol? needed here 32. Because it is expensive, needed here 33. or because it can harm the baby? needed here 34. That’s right. Pregnant women should not drink alcohol as this can harm the baby. needed here 35. If a pregnant woman is very tired and weak, and has pale skin, fingernails and gums, she may have anaemia, which means her blood is weak. This could harm both her and her baby. needed here 36. She may need tablets to help with this, so you should encourage her to go to the clinic. needed here 37. Some foods can help people with anaemia. These include eggs, green vegetables and meat. Try to encourage a pregnant woman with anaemia to eat more of these foods. needed here 38. What are the signs of anaemia? needed here 39. Greasy hair and skin, needed here 40. Or pale skin? needed here 41. That’s the right answer. Someone with anaemia will usually feel very tired and weak, and have pale skin, fingernails and gums. needed here 42. What is good advice for a pregnant woman who has anaemia? needed here 43. To go to the clinic, as she may need tablets, needed here 44. Or to have a cold shower? needed here 45. Yes! You should advise a pregnant woman who has anaemia to go to the clinic. You should also advise her to eat more eggs, meat and green vegetables. needed here 46. It is important for a pregnant woman to rest when she is tired. This allows her body to keep strong and allows the baby to grow healthily. She will need to rest more as the baby inside her grows bigger. needed here 47. Resting or sitting with her feet up can also prevent backache and swollen legs and feet. needed here 48. A pregnant woman should not work too hard or carry heavy loads. needed here 49. Why should you advise a pregnant woman to rest sometimes during the day? needed here 50. So that she will become more beautiful, needed here 51. Or to help the baby grow strong and healthy? needed here 52. Yes. If the pregnant woman rests often this will help her baby grow strong. It can also help prevent backache and swollen legs and feet. needed here 53. Some pregnant women can develop problems during pregnancy. If this happens the woman will need to see the doctor or midwife at the clinic. needed here 54. It is important for pregnant women to go to an antenatal clinic regularly. If there is an antenatal clinic in your area you should encourage pregnant women to go there. needed here 55. The antenatal clinic will be able to check that the woman is well and the baby is growing normally. needed here 56. If the pregnant woman does not go to the clinic she may develop health problems and the baby could be harmed. needed here 57. Should a pregnant woman go to the clinic to see the midwife during her pregnancy? needed here 58. Yes, needed here 59. Or no? needed here 60. Yes! You should encourage the pregnant woman to visit the midwife at the clinic regularly. This will help prevent problems in her pregnancy for herself and her baby. needed here 61. A TBA can help a pregnant woman by giving advice about minor problems she may have during pregnancy. needed here 62. But there are some problems which can be very serious. These include fever and vaginal bleeding and discharge. You should always refer a pregnant woman with these problems to a clinic for treatment. needed here 63. If a pregnant woman starts bleeding from her vagina it could be very serious and she may have a miscarriage. She should immediately lie down and rest, and then be helped to the clinic to see the doctor or midwife. needed here 64. If a pregnant woman starts bleeding from her vagina is it ok for her to carry on working in the fields or go to market? needed here 65. Yes, needed here 66. Or no? needed here 67. That’s right. The pregnant woman should lie down and rest. She should then go to the clinic because her baby may be at risk. needed here 68. If a pregnant woman has an unusual vaginal discharge it could mean she has an infection. needed here 69. The discharge may be a yellow or pink colour, it may be itchy and it may smell bad. This could mean that the woman has an infection. needed here 70. If so, she will need medicine from the doctor or midwife, so you should refer her. You should also encourage her to wash several times a day. needed here 71. What should a pregnant woman do if she has an irritating vaginal discharge? needed here 72. She should drink traditional medicine, needed here 73. or she should wash several times a day and go to the clinic? needed here 74. Yes. She should wash several times a day and go to the clinic to get some medicine. needed here 75. If the pregnant woman has a fever and it continues for more than 2 days, she should be referred to the clinic. needed here 76. The fever could be malaria, dengue or another serious illness which would need treatment. The fever could cause early labour or the baby may be born dead. needed here 77. Why should you refer a pregnant woman to the clinic if she has a fever that lasts more than two days? needed here 78. Because the baby could be at risk, needed here 79. Or so that the pregnant woman has a rest? needed here 80. That’s right. The baby could be born early or even born dead if the mother’s fever is not treated soon enough. needed here 81. As a TBA you have a very important role in the care of pregnant women. You can make a big difference! needed here 82. That was the wrong answer. Let’s go back and listen again. needed here 83. Sorry! Wrong answer. needed here 84. Hello. The title of this lesson is “ TBA Skills - Pregnancy “. To begin, press the arrow pointing to the right. After you have finished this lesson the arrow pointing down will take you to the quiz. To listen again press the middle button. needed here 85. You’ve now finished the lesson. Well done! Now press the arrow pointing down to play the quiz and try to win a gold star! needed here 86. Correct! needed here 87. “TBA Skills – Pregnancy” needed here